Fragile As We Lie
by a-lonely-scribe
Summary: "You have got a lot of nerve coming here," Canada said without turning around. He was silhouetted by the rising sun. He was beautiful and strong, utterly ruthless and bloodthirsty in war. Resolute with divine purpose. Prussia was reminded of God's angels. WWII Era. PruCan. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I disclaim everything._

_This story came from a song prompt. The prompt was a world war two setting inspired by the song "One Day I Slowly Floated Away" by Eisley, and was written for Mystiklsushi over on tumblr._

* * *

_Hard to foresee the future_

_Our bodies were growing thin_

_Glimpsing the peeling paint_

_Of the nurse's ivory chain_

_You've got a lot of nerve coming here_

_Your eyes are beating rhythms way_

_Faster than the speeding bullet _

_That took the life of your radio_

_Wake up in the morning I shall_

_Wake up and so shall you_

_And I wake up, the sun is beautiful_

_And it is warming you and I_

_Fragile as we lie_

"You have got a lot of nerve coming here," Canada said without turning around. He was silhouetted by the rising sun. He was beautiful and strong, utterly ruthless and bloodthirsty in war. Resolute with divine purpose. Prussia was reminded of God's angels. They too had come to be depicted as beautiful, but they were not without strength or divine retribution.

Prussia smirked. "Why? War is over."

The blond turned, his lavender eyes flashing behind his glasses. He was dressed neatly now. A pressed suit, clean face, combed hair. The last time they had met they had both been mud and blood splattered. Canada had not hesitated when he shot him. Prussia never blamed him. It had been war.

"They mean to kill you."

Prussia walked towards Canada. "Oh, is that all?"

Canada frowned and turned his back on the old solider. It was an oddly trusting gesture. Prussia cackled in his ear and looped his arms loosely around Canada.

"Truth is kid, I have been dead since I merged with West all those years ago." He laid a smattering of kisses along Canada's neck. "Old Eyebrows' legislature cannot do worse than what I have already done to myself."

Canada remained silent and unresponsive and Prussia continued to kiss him. He was not sure what was going to happen to him when they uncreated him.

"Why did you come here?"

Prussia smiled, not a smirk or a cocky grin, but a true smile. The two of them had never had much of a chance to meet before the first war. Canada had been England's quiet and _servile_ colony, and it was not until the war that the two had come into unmoderated contact. It had been a bloodthirsty and brutal encounter. One that Prussia never forgot, even when Canada went back to being mild-mannered after the Treaty of Versailles.

"Do you remember the last sunrise we spent together?"

Canada flushed. "Of course."

"That is why."

Canada turned in Prussia's arms so that the two stood eye to eye. He was beautiful. Canada smiled, it was resigned and sad, "What makes you think you deserve another morning like that?"

Prussia gave a half shrug and a cocky grin. They stood facing each other in silence. Canada focussed on Prussia's eyes, but Prussia's gaze was unseeing. Both of them were remembering other less pleasant sunrises that they had shared.

"What is going to happen when they sign the treaty?"

Prussia had not been expecting him to ask that. He tried for another cocky grin, another half-hearted shrug.

Canada shook his head, then sighed. He touched Prussia's face, ran his fingers over his lips, down his jaw – as if he was trying to commit Prussia's face to memory.

"Nations rise and fall everyday kid."

Canada's eyes pierced through Prussia's bravado, but he tried to brush away the younger nation's concern. Prussia found himself laughing, a grating noise even to his own ears. "I will live on, hated, through memories. No better way to become immortal."

Canada frowned again. Surprisingly he kissed him then, pressing his lips roughly against Prussia's. It was a short kiss, tainted with regret and longing.

"Is immortality all you want?"

The question took Prussia off guard and he blinked, unsure of how to answer. Canada smiled, the thinnest upturning of his lips, and grasped Prussia's hand. "Well come on then. The morning is almost done."

Prussia allowed himself to be led away by the nation that he had come to greatly admire in the last few decades. His only regret was that he would never finish becoming fully acquainted with Canada – the nation who had taken everyone by surprise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! All comments and criticisms are quite welcome. Also if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!_


End file.
